In the field of antifungal agents, many compounds have already been practically used as pharmaceutical products. However, their effects are not necessarily adequate against various types of harmful fungi. Further, emergence of resistant strains against these pharmaceutical agents, particularly resistant strains against azole type antifungal agents which are frequently used, has become a clinically serious problem. Accordingly, it has been desired to develop a pharmaceutical agent effective against such harmful fungi and resistant strains.